1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multiple-disk friction clutch, especially for motor vehicles. Such a friction clutch has a hub with an internal toothing and can be placed on a transmission shaft or gear shaft so as to be fixed with respect to rotation relative thereto. At least two clutch plates or disks are connected with the hub so as to be fixed with respect to rotation relative thereto and so as to project radially over the hub. A stop, which guides the hub axially relative to the clutch disks, is provided between the clutch disks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multiple-disk friction clutch of this type is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,326. This clutch has a hub which is provided with axially projecting webs around its circumference on both sides. The clutch disks have a contour complementing the webs and can thus be fitted to the hub at both sides. The disk-like rim of the hub remaining between the webs serves as a stop for the clutch disks. Producing this hub is very costly in terms of manufacturing technique, since the webs must be machined out of solid material.